Field
Embodiments include systems and methods for determining the most effective and safe dosage for hormone replacement therapy.
Description of the Related Art
Hormone replacement therapy includes estradiol and testosterone for females and testosterone for males. Traditionally, determination of recommended dosage for hormone replacement therapy requires that a physician consider numerous factors, including patient age, weight/height, health conditions, contraindications, hormonal levels, previous and current medications, and the like. In all, a proper determination involves correct consideration and weighing of many factors, some of which the physician may not even have easy access to, such as a patient's detailed health record. Systems and methods for automating the determination of dosage for hormone replacement therapy which take into account the relevant factors and apply a consistent formulaic approach to minimize incorrect dosage determinations are desirable.